


万物归尘01

by yokannnn



Category: all尘
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokannnn/pseuds/yokannnn
Summary: all尘警告，双性青阳小郡主。暂定攻有三哥，赢无翳，小皇帝和姬野，主赢无翳。





	万物归尘01

**Author's Note:**

> all尘警告，双性青阳小郡主。  
暂定攻有三哥，赢无翳，小皇帝和姬野，主赢无翳。

01.

草原的夜空像墨一样黑，城门外栖息着一眼望不到头的车马长龙，马背上驮着小山高的粮食与器皿，红绸将它们串起，最华贵的那顶轿子四角垂着水一般柔软的缎子和朝霞似的轻纱，被卷着青草味的风拂起，一路吹进了北都城。

金帐里牛羊焦香，烈酒回甘。使者们自称来自东陆离国，他们带着丰厚的聘礼，为寻求合作与联姻而来。

“我们真世子相貌不凡，文韬武略，且洁身自好，至今还没有一位侧妃，但求一位草原明珠嫁入我们离国，愿修两国盟好百年！”客座上，离国的使者高举酒杯，慷慨激昂。

青阳大君吕守愚·比莫干坐在王座上摸了摸胡须，似有些犹豫。

“大君不必急于答复。”使者道，“我们国公是个直爽的人，来之前便嘱咐我们一定转达——郡主毕竟金枝玉叶，如若大君舍不得郡主远嫁，过继一位贵族甚至平民女孩也绝无问题。重在情意，而非身份！”

“话虽如此，可这对你我两国有什么益处？”比莫干戳开糖衣，直白地发问。

使者笑笑，“实不相瞒，我们国公，志在天下。大君助国公，滴水之恩当然涌泉相报。”

比莫干心里了然，离公嬴无翳的作风倒是很对蛮族人胃口，豪爽直率。酒宴继续着，大君招来草原上的舞女为使者助兴，客座上的离国人们交头接耳于蛮族姑娘的矫健与明媚。

联姻在歌舞觥筹间渐渐初定，就在比莫干向使者们提起自己母亲家族的一个女孩刚刚十六岁，生得娇艳动人时，一个跌跌撞撞的身影推开殿门，闯了进来。

“大哥，我愿意嫁！”

那声音疏朗柔和，还有点说不出的软糯。使者们望过去，皆错愕惊诧。

闻话意，应该就是传言中青阳大君唯一的郡主妹妹了，可听声音却像是位少年；再看容貌，狐皮毛氅的厚领子里裹着一张雪白的小脸，五官秀美文弱，气质尤其卓然高贵，一双湿漉漉的黑眼睛扫过使团时，众使者纷纷惊艳失语。

如果青阳郡主生了一副这般模样，也不知是福还是祸。

“阿苏勒你怎么来了？”比莫干把他招到身边，“谁说大哥要你嫁了，你身子虚弱，得好好在草原上养着，乖，听话。”

“阿苏勒只是想为大哥分忧，我不想这样无能下去了……至少，我想为青阳做点事。”

为首的使臣终于回过神来，“大君，这位想必是郡主吧？只是恕在下眼拙，郡主虽然秀美，但似乎……看起来是位少年？”使臣心想，如果不是看到突起的喉结，他也许真的会认错。

比莫干看看使团，又看看阿苏勒，无奈宣布，“今日先到这里吧，联姻人选改日再议。”

这件事最终以青阳大君比莫干的妥协结束。他召齐了离国使臣，告知他们青阳愿将唯一的郡主嫁去离国，以示其对待两国交好的重视。

可还有另一件事不得不说明——郡主只是名义上的叫法，阿苏勒真正的身份是比莫干最年幼的弟弟，按照蛮族规矩是本应继承草原的人，但他也是盘鞑天神赐给帕苏尔家的使者，是天生阴阳并存的圣子，他的生命昭示着草原的兴衰。

使者们都傻眼了，意思是郡主亦男亦女？这情况他们做不了主啊！于是连夜飞鸽传书回离国询问国公意见，七天后一纸飞书回来，潦草泼墨一个大字——允！

而算一算从离国遣使求亲，到准备车马迎回郡主，一共不过花了两个月时间，由此可见离公雷厉风行。

02.

吕归尘·阿苏勒·帕苏尔原本是世子。据说他出生就克死了母亲，被视作灾星；从小在叛离库里格大会的真颜部长大，所以在青阳没什么势力。他刚被接回北都城时甚至险些用刀杀了先大君吕嵩，可大君无疑宠爱极了他，不仅没有怪罪，还把那些不安分的奴隶赐给他，让他住最好的帐篷，给他请最好的老师。

哪怕不说这些，单是阿苏勒这个象征着长生的名字，都说明了如山岳宽厚、如大海深沉的父爱。

前任大君逝世后，吕归尘身份很快被诸贵族首领知晓了，蛮族没有圣子继任大君的先例，于是他卸去世子头衔，金帐里住进了他最年长的哥哥吕守愚。比莫干对外声称世子幼时便女扮男装，如今恢复郡主身份，应该受到礼待。

相比起做世子时被人嘲讽与嫉妒，做郡主反而不算太坏，比莫干给了他崇高甚至神圣的地位，只是吕归尘并不太常出门，两年来唯一一次出格行为大概就是主动请求远嫁东陆了。

这个决定阿苏勒帕苏尔想了很久，并不后悔。他在盟约上亲手写下了自己的名字，是阿爸起的东陆名字，吕归尘，愿与过去的自己做个告别。

03.

出嫁当晚，吕归尘做了一个梦，他梦见龙格阿爸带着他策马奔驰，穿过丰沃的南方草场，马蹄扬起牧草与马齿笕；他又梦见生病时阿爸一脸愁容坐在他床边，一掷千金地求一名能医好世子的大夫，回过头又亲手给自己最小的儿子喂粥，教他作一名君王的道理。

可他根本不是做大君的料。

他什么都没能做到，开始为自己的无能流泪，这责任让他的心里像是压了块大石头，压得他喘不上气，很快他惊醒了，发现并不是什么石头，而是身上压了一个男人。

男人正粗鲁地扯去他的亵衣，亵裤也已经退到了膝弯，男人的手挤进他的腿间，胡乱的揉那道细嫩的缝，吕归尘下意识缩了缩那处，滑腻的水顺着腿根而下。

“醒了？”男人声音带着嘲意，夜色下只能辨别出他眼底的微光，“睡着了都这么湿，你可真是淫荡。”

吕归尘立即试图推开他，可他力量远不及男人，不但没能逃离，还被折起了双腿挂在男人肩上，热杵已抵在雌穴的穴口。

“三哥，不要！天亮便要迎亲了，求求你……”

只是这样的求饶并不能制止怒火在胸膛灼烧的旭达罕。他像瞻仰神迹一般地从雪白的脚踝啄吻至膝弯，同时性器顶开那两瓣早已对他无比乖顺的花唇，很滑，但是很紧；他的双眼紧紧盯着弟弟的脸，哪怕夜色并不能让他看清什么，他也仿佛看见了阿苏勒那张清秀白净的脸上划过了一串又一串的泪珠。

这身体，就该是他旭达罕的，他已经熟稔了两年了。

阴阳人的阴道比女人要浅一些，旭达罕很快顶到了头，阴囊距花唇还有些距离。他轻轻捅了一会儿，直到紧致小穴里充满温热的水，才开始猛力地抽插。可不同往常的是，无论是啜泣声还是呻吟声都没有如期响起，偌大帐子里只有他的喘息声，臀肉的拍打声，和交合处孟浪的水声。

旭达罕去摸阿苏勒的脸颊，才发现他别过头紧紧咬着下唇，不肯出声。

“怎么，马上要嫁了，所以不肯认我这个哥哥了？”

见他不答，旭达罕加重了力度，性器每每顶进雌穴的花心，深处的小口也蠢蠢欲动；每操一下穴里都有水挤出，被打成沫挂在交合的一圈嫩肉上。

可即使床都被干得晃荡，吕归尘闷哼出声，也不愿回应旭达罕的话。

“我看你未来的夫君一定不会知道，他的妻子上花轿的前一刻还在被自己的亲哥哥插！”

旭达罕额头上暴起青筋，像是发疯了般地在少年身上发泄。不，或许他是真的疯了，旭达罕不知道有多久没有像这样完全无法控制住自己的情绪了，他始终隐忍，韬光养晦，连母亲去世他都未曾这样难以遏制地愤怒。

两个月前，他还受命于比莫干奔驰在远东的其他部落，似乎有人刻意隐瞒了消息，直到他刚刚赶回北都城，才知道他的弟弟和盟友，也是他的情人，阿苏勒要出嫁了。他才发现自己一直都没有搞懂阿苏勒的心。

于是他干脆放弃了，此时只想泄欲和泄火。

他开始像操其他部落抓来的军妓一样操他的弟弟，反正阿苏勒一言不发。他抓着少年束成小辫子的长发，骑在他的身上纵欲，狠狠地操开他的阴道和花心，抵着宫口射进去了第一次。之后他把少年翻过来，用布条反绑住他的手臂，插进了本不该承受欲望但也并非初次的后穴，像野兽似的发泄了第二次……

天渐渐亮了。侍女来催促郡主起床梳妆时吕归尘还坐在旭达罕腿上，雌穴像个套子一样乖顺地裹着性器，前后两处都有精液流淌。他已经全身无力，旭达罕恢复了平时甚至有些儒雅的模样，一边缓缓颠动着怀里的身体，一边将他的脸抬起来，从梳妆镜旁拿了支描眉的笔。

“来，妹妹要嫁人了，让哥哥为你描眉。”

侍女再一次在帐外通报，吕归尘哑着嗓子说知道了，旭达罕像是故意让他难堪似的在这时射了，少年绞紧花穴，不受控制地潮吹了。

“总有一天，我会亲自去东陆接你的。”

04.

旭日高照，来自异国的马车载着青阳的明珠，长龙般蜿蜒着远去，跨过草原与海峡，而吕归尘始终没有回头。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果讨厌请勿ky


End file.
